His Perfect Accident
by HallowsEve
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has a secret he's keeping. She has strawberry blonde hair, grey eyes, his cheekbones and her muggle-born mother's smile. A/U [LM/OFC]


Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments.

Warnings: None

A/N: This randomly came to mind so I thought to put it on paper. Enjoy. :-)

* * *

"Lucius, stop being dramatic." Victoria sighed as she moved to her small kitchen to make some tea. Lucius sat flabbergasted on her black leather sofa, his hands buried in his normally perfectly styled hair.

Victoria effortlessly made tea as if she hadn't just dropped a bomb on her…whatever the hell he was. Lover? What do you call a married man who cheats on his beautiful pure-blood wife with a muggle-born Healer at St. Mungo's? Sleazy? She knew her title. Whore. Slut. Floozy. Homewrecker.

Victoria sighed, entering her living room with the elaborate tea tray Lucius had gifted her for Christmas. Lucius still frozen in the position she left him.

"It's simple really." Victoria started as she poured the tea. "This baby is mine and I expect nothing. I want nothing. I just wanted you to know."

Lucius raised his head, staring at his former mistress in disbelief. Nothing? They created a child for Merlin sakes. A half-blood child whom he would have loved to openly raise with the auburn-haired woman who sat a few feet away. He never meant to fall in love. Malfoy men don't. They marry well and have meaningless flings, secretly of course. Victoria though was anything but meaningless. Somehow over the last year she had wormed her way into his heart and it was currently breaking.

He knew she was also hurting. Though she wore her Healer "nothing bothers me" mask, her eyes showed the depth of her pain. Lucius accepted his tea with a small nod, desperately wishing it were a firewhiskey.

The former lovers drank their tea in uncomfortable silence each lost in their thoughts. Lucius immediately reflected on their time.

_Lucius carefully moved through the crowded bookstore, paying mind to not bump into anyone as he approached the back of the store, hoping to find the book he had been waiting for. Out of the corner of his eye a beautiful auburn-haired woman walked up the stairs to the second floor. He had never seen her before; Merlin knows he'd remember a woman such as her. _

_Victoria carefully perused the shelves, looking for nothing in particular. A trip to Flourish and Blotts was a weekly routine of hers, a way to relax after a busy night at St. Mungo's. _

_"Excuse me," Victoria turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing before her, his perfectly arched brow raised as a smirk graced his lips. "You're blocking the path." _

_Victoria looked around, sure enough she was blocking the way. With an embarrassed smile she stepped aside, allowing the elegant man to pass._

_"Thank you Miss –" Lucius smirked, letting his greeting hang in the air._

_"Winters, Victoria Winters." Her green eyes sparkled as Lucius grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles politely. _

_"It's an honor, Miss Winters." _

_Victoria laughed quietly, shaking her head. "I don't think so, Lucius Malfoy. You're a pure-blood Slytherin. Me? I'm a muggle-born Ravenclaw. So I would wager a guess that it's not really an honor." _

_Lucius' smirk faded from his face as the woman turned and left, quickly moving down the stairs and out of the store. He was unsure what moved his feet, only that they did. Quite quickly in fact as he pursued the woman. Victoria was nearing the stationary shop when Lucius caught up with her, gently grasping her arm and guiding her to the small alley between the shops. Victoria's eyes widened, her hand going for her wand as he backed her to the wall._

_"I'm sorry, Miss Winters, if I have offended you somehow." Lucius apologized quickly, slightly backing up to allow some space and to give her some relief to her worry. "I can assure you your blood status is of no consequence." _

_Victoria__ narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Why?" _

_Lucius chuckled as he shifted his walking stick to his other hand, looking down the alley to ensure no one was staring. _

_"Miss Winters, the war is over and I stopped caring about blood purity long before it." The blonde man slowly closed the gap, his eyes hypnotized by hers. Victoria was frozen in place as Lucius leaned down. "And to be honest, you are quite fetching." _

_Victoria__ smirked, pushing him away gently with a hand to his chest. "And you are quite married, Lord Malfoy. Good day." _

_Lucius stood aside as Victoria moved down the alley to the main street, turning to continue her journey to the Leaky Cauldron._

_...oooOOOooo..._

_Lucius and Victoria conveniently began to run into one another every Tuesday at Flourish and Blotts. Casual conversations over books quickly turned into innocent lunches to discuss books and Victoria's job as a Healer. The blonde aristocrat did his very best to keep their meetings casual and comfortable. He wouldn't deny he was interested in Victoria, he most certainly was and had recently ended his most current affair in hopes that he could start one with Victoria. The pair had conveniently bumped into one another 7 times before Lucius finally made his move. _

_"My wife is going out of town." Lucius drawled as Victoria sipped at her tea. _

_"Oh? Is there a purpose behind that statement?" The auburn-haired woman smirked at his narrowed eyes for her cheek. _

_"She's going with her lover." Victoria's eyes snapped to his, her jaw opening in shock. Lucius casually leaned over, gently closing her mouth with a slight push to the underside of her jaw._

_"Gaping is never attractive, my dear." Lucius leaned back in his chair, sipping his tea nonchalantly. _

_"Your wife is having an affair and you don't mind?" Victoria asked in disbelief. It was astonishing how many pure-blood families had affairs. She unfortunately saw it a great deal as a Healer when she assisted in delivering the "other woman's" lovechild. _

_Lucius gently placed his cup on the table, pursing his lips as though he was deep in thought. Really, he just wanted her to sweat it a bit. _

_"Miss Winters, most pure-blood marriages are contract based. I was contracted to my wife before I graduated Hogwarts. It has never been one of love." His eyes fell to his tea cup as he gently circled the rim with the tip of his long manicured finger. _

_The rest of their lunch was quiet, each lost in thought. Victoria, imagining a life without love. She could hardly imagine what it was like to be married to someone who you didn't love. Or sleep with. Lucius, imagining her lips against his, their bodies moving together in a hot, sweaty tango. _

_Lucius had just paid the bill and was rising to leave when Victoria stopped him, her hand gently on his. _

_"Walk me home?" Lucius smiled widely at her request, nodding immediately as they left the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London. _

_The walk to Victoria's loft was not far, thankfully, though the sexual tension was mounting with every step. Victoria was at war with herself. This went against everything she believed in, but she was so entranced by this man. He was nothing like she imagined. He was polite, considerate and yes, incredibly attractive. Although, she expected that as his sexual appeal was very well known. _

_Victoria__ took a calming breath as they neared her door. Ever the gentleman, or appearing to be, Lucius kept his hands behind his back waiting for her to make the move. With a gentle wave of her wand, her door unlocked and cracked open. Willing her nerves to calm, she turned towards him, looking up into his eyes. _

_Neither would admit to being the one to move in first. Quickly Victoria found herself inside her apartment, pressed against her door with her hands buried in his hair, her legs wrapped around his waist as he firmly gripped her backside. Their mouths moved furiously as the finally gave in. Tongues caressing and mapping the other's mouth, teasing sensitive muscles and placing flirty nips with their teeth._

_...oooOOOooo..._

_"Gods, what are we doing?" Victoria mumbled for the umpteenth time as Lucius got dressed, her eyes following his refined toned body as he located his clothing. _

_Lucius smirked, taking in the disheveled woman in the bed. Her grey cotton sheets pulled up covering her toned, pale body. "Darling, you say that every time."_

_"It's not supposed to be like this, Lucius. I'm…I'm a horrible person." Lucius stopped dressing as Victoria rolled over, burying her face in the pillow as she started to cry. Immediately all dressing ceased as he quickly moved to her side, rolling her over to look at him. _

_"You're not a horrible person." Lucius softly spoke as he wiped at her tears. _

_"Yes, yes I am. I'm having an affair with a married man. That, Lucius, does make me a horrible person." Victoria cried, hating herself as she often did. Their affair started out months prior, a quick one off. Or so she told herself. Very quickly it turned into a weekly thing. Recently, it had been a multi-time weekly affair. _

_"Yes, I am married. However, it is not a traditional marriage. Narcissa has affairs, as do I. We always have and we know the other does. I assure you, you are not a horrible person." Lucius shut off her argument the best way he knew how, his lips softly caressing hers._

_...oooOOOooo..._

_Lucius looked to the woman at his side, sleeping peacefully. He hated to get up. He hated to leave. He had done the one thing you should never do when having an affair, he fell in love with her. Victoria was everything Narcissa wasn't. She was kind, generous, loving, affectionate, understanding and best of all, intelligent. They could speak for hours on end, about books, cultural affairs, current events. They had conversations that lasted hours upon hours and never lost momentum. _

_He had to stop this. He was getting in too deep, but how did he stop? How did he push away the only woman who had ever really taken the time to get to know him and fallen in love with him? She never said it, but he knew she did. Her eyes said it when they made love. Her hands said it when they cuddled. Her body said it when they hugged. _

_For the first time in all his life, Lucius felt trapped by his life. Trapped by his money, his blood and his name. Oh how he wished he was a no name wizard who worked full time. A man who could give Victoria everything she deserved and more. He loved her. Merlin help him. _

Lucius finally broke his reflection, swallowing a sip of the warm liquid before clearing his throat.

"Victoria, as the child is mine, I would like to at least offer you monetary support. I can deposit the galleons from my private vault into yours. Please just give Gringott's your approval and I can transfer the funds immediately." Victoria gapped at his business like speak. Merlin, this was a baby, not a business transaction. Lucius knew immediately he should have phrased the offer differently as her cup loudly clanked against the matching saucer.

"I do not need your money, Lucius Malfoy." Victoria seethed through clenched teeth. "I don't want your money. I only wanted you to know in the event this child bears any resemblance to you, you weren't caught off guard. Do not insult me by thinking you can buy me off."

Lucius calmly placed his cup back on the saucer, turning to face the young beauty head on. "My sincerest apologies, Victoria. I meant no disrespect. I just want to provide in some manner to my child is all. All I can offer is my assistance so he can have the life they would have had, had the circumstances been different."

Victoria nodded sadly, she had no expectations with regards to him, but actually hearing he won't be involved did sting. She was nothing, but the same type of woman she had pitied in the past.

"Very well. If you feel you must, by all means." She smiled softly, though it did not reach her eyes. "Thank you."

The blonde aristocrat inclined his head, grabbing his walking stick. "I must be going."

"Of course." Victoria politely acknowledged rising to escort him to the door. As they walked, he took one hard last look at the woman who stole his heart, smirking at her very muggle black leggings and oversized cream sweater. Her long hair was pulled up into a ballet style bun, allowing her bright green eyes to pop.

As they reached the door, Lucius allowed himself one final kiss goodbye, savoring her soft lips that moved effortlessly against his. As he pulled away he noticed her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, my love." Lucius sadly whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "You deserved better than merely being my mistress. Goodbye."

Victoria could only nod, the lump in her throat making speech impossible. As she closed the door behind him, she absentmindedly rubbed her still flat stomach. On or around Christmas she would be a single mother.

* * *

Severus sat in his Headmaster's office, enjoying his nightcap while going over paperwork. Perfect way to spend the Christmas holiday since Hermione was knee deep in parchments to grade. How he ended up dating the know-it-all potions professor was beyond him. Though he would privately allow himself to smile and bask in his relationship glow.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he decided to top the night off with a quick peek at the Wizarding Census to see which of his former failure students were procreating. It felt odd not doing it with Minerva, as it was their thing, but what the heck?

Severus took a sip of his firewhiskey, savoring the liquid before promptly spraying it all over his desk. No bloody way!

Name: Cassiopeia Aurora Winters  
Blood Status: Half-blood  
Born: 25 December 2005; 04:34  
Mother: Victoria Aurora Winters  
Blood Status: Muggle-born  
Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
Blood Status: Pure-blood

Severus stared at the entry, hand frozen mid-air with his glass, jaw agape. He knew Lucius and Narcissa both had affairs, though they were usually very stealthy about them. He had no idea that Lucius fathered a child. With a muggle-born. Who was in Ravenclaw. The same year as his son. Quickly slamming the book, Severus head to his floo. He needed confront Lucius immediately. After he made a stop.

* * *

Lucius sat in his oversized chair in his dark study, his eyes focused on the fire before him, drink firmly in hand. He was drunk. He would admit it. Draco had mentioned the prior evening at Christmas Eve dinner that his co-worker, Healer Winters, was in labor when he left his shift. Lucius anticipated this day being difficult. What he didn't anticipate was the pure agony he currently felt. It took everything in him to keep him firmly planted within his manor. His heart demanding he rush to St. Mungo's to be with Victoria and their child.

The blonde man's eyes squinted as his floo flared to life, his longtime friend stepping out and by the look on his face, fully aware of the purpose behind Lucius' drink.

"You know." He numbly stated as Severus helped himself to the bar.

"Indeed." The raven-haired Headmaster drawled.

Lucius rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking deep calming breaths. "What's his name?"

Severus stoppered the crystal decanter, moving towards the chair opposite his depressed friend. Sitting down he stared at Lucius sadly. "Miss Winters bore you a daughter, Cassiopeia Aurora."

Lucius didn't react. He just stared. His eyes glazed over as he stared at nothing. He had a daughter. A little girl. A princess. He was thrilled when he had Draco, his heir, but deep down he always wanted a little girl. A little blonde who was a daddy's girl.

Taking pity on the man, Severus reached into his pocket, withdrawing a vial that he promptly handed to Lucius. "Happy Christmas, Lucius."

Lucius stared at the silvery mist inside the vial, his hand shaking as his mind raced. Had Severus gone and seen his daughter? Setting his drink down on the glass table, he quickly moved to the side cabinet that held his small pensieve. With a deep breath he poured the contents into the pensieve and dipped in.

...oooOOOooo...

Lucius saw Severus sitting at his desk, enjoying his nightcap as he perused the Wizarding Census, promptly spraying his drink at the baby girl listed at the top of today's births.

The office faded to the nurse's station to the maternity floor at St. Mungo's. Lucius chuckled when Severus intimidated the young Hufflepuff nurse into getting Victoria's room number.

The scene faded to Severus opening the door to Victoria's room. She looked exhausted, happy, but exhausted.

"Professor Snape?" Victoria blinked at her former potions professor. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius' eyes immediately focused on the fair-haired child in her arms, wrapped snugly with a soft pink blanket.

"I saw in the Census you had a daughter and I came to offer my congratulations." Severus neutrally responded.

Lucius lightly laughed at Victoria's skeptical raised brow.

"And I happen to be friends with her father." Severus added softly, feeling a little pang of sadness at watching her face drop slightly.

"Oh." Victoria looked down at her daughter, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "I see."

Lucius sniffed sadly, blinking away tears that were growing. Victoria looked drained emotionally. It had to be hard, giving birth alone. He longed to touch her, comfort her and caresses the soft hair of his baby girl. The first girl child born into the Malfoy line in centuries.

"Miss Winters, are you alright?" Severus asked with an unusual tone of concern. "Do you need any assistance, with anything?"

Lucius had to hand it to Severus. Though known as the resident bat of the dungeon, surly, greasy git, deep down the man had a heart. One that was quite large when it came to those he cared about.

"No, thank you." Victoria wiped her tears as she gently bounced her daughter. "I assume you'll show him this in the pensieve?"

Severus smirked and nodded. She was a very intelligent witch. Victoria nodded as she carefully unwrapped her daughter, allowing Lucius to get an unblocked view of his daughter. Victoria lightly stroked her tiny hand as Lucius gazed at his daughter. She was perfect in every single way.

"10 fingers, 10 toes, blonde hair and what looks like steel grey eyes." Victoria noted sadly, knowing at some point Lucius would view this. "Oh and his temper and lack of patience."

Victoria, Severus and Lucius all chuckled at her comment. That was what made her amazing, even in the height of her sadness, she could still lighten the mood.

Victoria delicately wrapped her daughter back up, taking precious care of the little girl as Severus moved to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need anything, Miss Winters, please owl." Severus softly reassured the woman, receiving a tearful nod in appreciation.

...oooOOOooo...

Lucius breathed deeply as he exited the pensieve, surprised to see Severus standing there holding a handkerchief. Lucius kindly accepted it as he lost the battle against the tears.

"Thank you, Severus." Lucius whispered hoarsely.

* * *

4 years later…

Lucius and Narcissa moved quickly through Diagon Alley, following behind Draco and his 2 year-old boy Scorpius. Scorpius was a Malfoy through and though in looks and in personality. Christmas was only a few days away and they had last minute gifts to get.

Lucius was waiting outside the bookshop, still unable to enter it after all these years, when the lightest strawberry blonde set of pigtails he had ever seen bounced into view. His breath caught as he saw his daughter for the first time in person. Her very light strawberry blonde hair was pulled into two precious pigtails that were curled slightly. Her big steel grey eyes looked on in amazement at everything around her as she skipped alongside her mom, holding her hand tightly. He smirked at her hunter green velvet dress, white tights and silver Mary Jane shoes, covered by her hunter green cloak. Slytherin colors.

Victoria was as beautiful in that moment as she was almost 5 years ago when he saw her last. Her auburn hair was down and slightly curled, her big green eyes as wide and excited as their daughter's. Despite having just gotten off work and still wearing her St. Mungo's Healer robes she looked beautiful.

Time stood still as he watched the two ladies who owned his heart unconditionally peruse the windows and take in the sights.

"Father?" Draco lured Lucius from his gaze, staring at him in confusion. "Are you okay?"

Lucius stood tall, looking at his son as if he just asked the dumbest question. "Of course. I was simply waiting for you to finish. Are you quite done?" He finished with a snap.

Draco nodded. "Yes. Oh, it's Healer Winters. I should say hello." Lucius groaned inwardly as he and Narcissa trailed their son. Lucius had the desire to turn and walk away, but there was no way to do that without making a scene.

"Healer Winters." Draco politely called as they approached the young woman. Lucius was relieved to see she was ever the mature woman, not fidgeting at all in his presence.

"Hello, Draco." She smiled brightly, her hand clutching Cassie a little closer. Lucius could not tear his eyes away from the shy little girl who was trying to hide behind her mother. Up close Cassie was even more beautiful, smiling softly at the strangers before her.

"Is this the famous Cassie I hear so much about?" Draco chuckled, trying to smile at Cassie.

Victoria laughed as she pulled her daughter from behind her. "Yes, she's a bit shy. Cassie, this is Mr. Malfoy, he's a Healer like mummy. And this is his little boy Scorpius and his mummy and daddy Lord and Lady Malfoy."

Shifting Scorpius on his hip, he kneeled down to Cassie's level, offering his hand.

"Hello Cassie. It's nice to meet you. Your mummy talks about you a lot." Draco smiled drawing a giggle from the little girl as she politely shook his offered hand. "I see your drawings in your mummy's office too. They are very good."

Lucius took a deep breath, looking away, unable to bear watching his son speaking to his daughter like total strangers. This wasn't supposed to be this way. They were siblings, they should know each other very well.

Narcissa joined in on the conversation with the little girl, drawing a huge smile when she complimented her hunter green dress. Lucius finally chanced a look at Victoria, who smiled at him sadly, showing it was just as hard for her.

"Daddy!"

All it took was one word. One word to rip Lucius' heart out as Cassie pulled away from her mother and ran, arms open, to Terence sodding Higgs. The former Slytherin seeker and current lead barrister for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. To make matters worse, Lucius just noticed the rather sizeable rock on Victoria's left ring finger and Terence's obvious attachment to his daughter as he smiled wide, picking her up and showering her with kisses.

"Stop daddy!" Cassie giggled as she tried to squirm away.

Holding Cassie tight, Terence walked over and politely said hello, shaking Draco and Lucius' hand and kissing Narcissa's before kissing Victoria sweetly.

"Good to see you, Draco! Been a long time." Terence smiled, drawing a laugh from Draco.

"It has." Draco smiled. "You both finish the wedding plans?"

Victoria and Terence both nodded as Cassie cut in. "Uh huh and I get to wear a pretty frilly dress, right daddy?"

"Right Princess." Terence smiled, kissing Cassie's little red nose.

"Well, we should be getting on. It was wonderful to see you all. Draco, I'll see you at work. Happy Christmas." Victoria smiled at the 4 Malfoy blondes as Terence grabbed her hand and lead their family on.

Lucius was at war with himself. He desperately wanted to hex that arrogant git into oblivion and whisk his daughter and her mother away. Lucius was so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice his son glancing at him. Draco had never seen Cassie up close before and her eyes were alarmingly Malfoy. It also didn't go unnoticed by Draco his father's exceptionally rigid posture. This though, was a conversation for another day.

* * *

"Father, may I have a word?" Draco peeked his head inside his Father's study, rolling his eyes at the common sight of Lucius buried in his work.

"Of course, Draco." Lucius drawled, not removing his eyes from the parchment.

Draco casually entered the study, warding the door to keep the conversation quiet. Draco smirked as Lucius took a big sip of his tea. Perfect timing.

"Father, is Victoria Winters' daughter yours?" Draco asked plainly, smirking at the desired spray of tea all over the desk as Lucius coughed the hot fluid that he had aspirated. Quickly waving his hand, Lucius cleaned up the mess, leaning back in his chair and staring Draco impassively.

"And why would you ask me such a question?" Lucius barked, his tone making Draco shift uncomfortably. Defensiveness in Lucius Malfoy was never a good thing.

Draco smoothly moved to the chair across his father, sitting down as he adjusted his navy blue button up shirt. "She has the Malfoy eyes and I know I'm not her father. So unless there is an unknown relative running around, she has to be yours." Draco looked Lucius in the eye. "That and you looked as though you wanted to hex Terence into oblivion. And the teeny tiny amount of 3 million galleons that were taken out of your private vault 4 ½ years ago."

Lucius' face betrayed nothing. He donned his impassive mask as a pro, but was completely panicking inside.

"No." Lucius drawled bored.

Draco laughed slightly, running his hands through his hair. "Father, I'm not mad. I know you and Mother are not in love and both have had countless affairs. I just want to know if Cassie is my sister, so I can ensure she's taken care of."

The elder Malfoy was numb. Frozen and numb. Once he admitted it, that was it. There would be no going back. But at least if Draco knew, he knew Draco would secretly watch over Victoria and Cassie.

"Yes, Draco." Lucius sighed deeply, his misty eyes looking at his son. "Cassie is my daughter. Victoria and I ended things before we found out she was pregnant."

Draco nodded, his eyes widening momentarily in shock. He suspected, but never actually thought his father would admit it.

"Why didn't you divorce mother? And raise Cassie?" Draco asked as he leaned forward, his elbows balancing on his knees.

"Your Mother's and my marriage is for life. There is no divorce." Lucius was sad, defeated. "Victoria and Cassie deserve better than I could offer."

"You love her."

"Cassie? Of course! She's my daughter."

Draco shook his head chuckling. "No, Victoria."

Draco suddenly felt sadness overwhelming him at the look in his father's eye. He had never seen the man so raw with emotion.

"Yes, I do. Very much." Lucius choked out. "Which is why I had to let her go."

The younger Malfoy nodded, rising from his seat. "Terence is a good bloke. He'll treat them well father. And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them too."

Unable to answer, tears threatening to spill, Lucius could only turn his head away.

* * *

9 Years Later….

"Be good Scorpius! Remember your manners and study hard. No Malfoy has ever scored poorly." Draco sternly lectured his son as they prepared to send him off for his first year at Hogwarts. Astoria rolled her eyes at her husband, pulling her son into a tight hug.

Lucius and Narcissa watched on proudly as another Malfoy headed to Hogwarts.

"Oh, you must write us Scorp." Narcissa quickly blinked away tears. She wouldn't cry, she promised herself that.

The 11 year-old blonde smiled at his nana. "Yes, Nana Cissy. I promise I will."

"And be nice to your head of house, we have a reputation to uphold in Slytherin." Lucius added with mock malice.

Scorpius laughed and hugged his grandfather. "Yes, Grandpa Lucius."

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco caught a familiar auburn headed woman. Victoria was wiping away tears as she hugged her 13 year-old daughter close.

"Mum! My friends can see!" Cassie whined, hoping above everything that Paolo Zabini did not see her mother embarrass her so.

"I don't care Cassie Bear. I'm going to miss you." Victoria held her daughter even tighter. Terence chuckled when Cassie looked to him with pleading eyes.

"Vicki, let her go. She's a big girl." Terence gently rubbed his wife's back, thanking Merlin they still had 5 more years until Selene would head to Hogwarts and 6 until Corvus would join. Both who would no doubt be sorted into Slytherin like their sister, who currently had the highest marks in her class.

Victoria finally relinquished her vice tight grip on Cassie. "And be nice to Scorp!" Victoria firmly added.

Shortly after Lucius confirmed that Cassie was indeed his, Draco spoke with Victoria.

_Draco took a deep breath, steeling his nerves as he raised his hand, knocking quietly on Healer Winter's door. _

_"Come in." Victoria softly called, eyes scanning the chart before her. _

_Draco entered her office, closing and warding the door behind him, ensuring no one would enter or hear their conversation. Victoria smiled as Draco sat down in the chair across from her, pulling at his robes uncomfortably. _

_"Everything alright?" Victoria leaned forward, resting her clasped hands on her desk. _

_"Yes, I uh," Draco took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about Cassie." _

_Victoria sat straight up, her eyes narrowing on Draco. _

_"What about my daughter?" Victoria questioned, her jaw clenching tightly. _

_"Victoria, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I swear it. I know Cassie is my father's daughter." Draco gave the comment a moment, but the only reaction Victoria had was a raised brow. "My father told me." _

_Victoria sighed heavily as she pulled her shaking hands from her desk top. Draco felt for the normally composed woman. _

_"Draco, Cassie…please if you are angry with me, then be angry, but please leave my daughter out of this." Victoria's eyes filled with tears as her bottom lip trembled. _

_Draco shook his head, quickly rising and walking around Victoria's desk, pulling her up into a tight hug. Victoria cried against his robes, embarrassed and hurt that Lucius would have told Draco after they explicitly agreed to not tell anyone. _

_"Victoria, please do not cry. I did not tell you to upset you. I just wanted you to know that I did know and if there is anything that you or Cassie need, please just tell me and I'll help you in any way that I can." Draco softly spoke as he rubbed the sobbing Healer's back. _

_"Why? Why are you being so nice?" Victoria whispered. "I slept with your married father. You should hate me." _

_Draco chuckled softly. "I don't hate you, Victoria. If my father had an out in his marriage to my mother, I wouldn't be standing here, he would. Since he cannot, I will. I don't expect you to tell Cassie I'm her brother, or who her father is, but I wanted you to know that I'll always be here. Consider me a good friend." _

_Victoria hugged Draco tighter. "Thank you Draco." _

_As a close friend to Victoria, Draco was involved in Cassie's life quite routinely. He attended her birthday parties, their children played together, they did everything that normal friends would do. Cassie was none the wiser about the relationship between her and the blonde man her mother was friends with. Draco also agreed to be there, if Victoria needed, the day that she told Cassie who her birth father was. _

_Victoria considered herself incredibly lucky when it came to Terence. Though she was not his daughter, he openly loved and accepted her. She was his first daughter and as such, held a special place in his heart. He also pushed Victoria to be honest with Cassie, telling her she was not her birth father. Thankfully, Cassie took the news very well. She simply asked Terence if she could still call him daddy to which he laughed and assured her he would always be her daddy. Cassie smiled and never asked again._

"I'm always nice to Scorp, mum!" Cassie scoffed, hugging her parents one last time. "I promise to keep an eye on him as I already promised Draco."

Victoria chuckled as she hugged her daughter one last time.

Lucius nodded to his grandson as he boarded the train, his breath hitching when a familiar strawberry blonde came into view. Cassie smiled as she gestured for Scorpius to follow her. He couldn't believe this was his little girl, she was growing into a stunning young woman. Lucius sighed to himself, though he could not be her father he was grateful Terence had stepped into that role and Draco was also active in her life. He relished the pictures and pensieve memories Draco did share.

Draco squeezed his father's shoulder in support, a non-verbal agreement that he would relay any owls he got from Cassie.

* * *

17 years later…

Lucius lay in his hospital bed, holding onto life by his fingernails. He was dying from an unknown illness that Healers couldn't pinpoint. His magic was depleted to almost a non-existent level and he was exhausted.

Draco had finally convinced Narcissa to go home and rest, accompanied by her recently married grandson, Scorpius. Lucius was grateful that at least he got to see Scorp marry.

"Father." Draco softly spoke. "Are you up for a visitor?"

Lucius nodded as he shifted into a sitting position. He refused, _refused_, to have guests while lying down like an invalid. It was bad enough that he was wearing his black silk sleep pants, top and robe. Healers refused to allow him to dress normally.

Draco smiled as he cracked the door, stepping out as Victoria walked in. Even at 54, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever known. Victoria sat in the chair next to his bed, holding his hand tight.

"It's good to see you, Victoria." Lucius softly spoke, a rare smile gracing his lips.

"You too, Lucius." Victoria smiled, her eyes slightly misting.

The former lovers shared a tearful, heartfelt conversation that ended with them in a tight embrace, sharing a final kiss. Victoria hated to admit it, but she still loved him. Terence was wonderful, an amazing husband and even better father, but he wasn't Lucius. The man who with just a touch could set her world on fire.

Victoria wiped at her tears as she took a deep breath. "Lucius, I wanted you to know that Cassie knows."

Lucius stared at Victoria in shock. He had always imagined this day, but never imagined what it would feel like. Overwhelming joy mixed with sadness.

"And she wants to meet you." Victoria searched his wet grey eyes, watching the emotions dance across them as he processed her words. Too emotional, he could only nod.

With a smile, Victoria stood and walked to the door, gesturing for Cassie to enter.

Lucius could not believe the woman that stood before him, his daughter. She was undeniably the best looking offspring in the Malfoy tree. Her strawberry blonde hair hung loose, gently framing her strong face, she definitely got that from him. Her lips, nose and feminine figure were all her mom, but her eyes, no denying they were the Malfoy steel grey.

Now 30, Cassie was a woman. Married, to her mother's chagrin, to Paolo Zabini and the mother to 2 little boys. She also followed in her dad's footsteps and was an arse kicking barrister. With the beautiful combination of her parent's looks and the Malfoy charm and attitude, she was unstoppable.

Smiling shyly, Cassie moved to the chair beside Lucius, their eyes never leaving the other. Victoria stood in the corner, tears streaming down her face as Draco held her tight, battling his own emotions.

"Hello, Cassie." Lucius finally found his regal voice.

Cassie giggled lightly. "Hello. I see I got your eyes."

Lucius nodded sadly, the painful reality setting in that he missed his only daughter's entire life, only watching from the sidelines. Clearing her throat Cassie reached into her pocket, pulling out a package and tapping it with her wand, magicking it to full size again.

"I, uh," Cassie chewed her lip nervously. "I made this for you."

Lucius looked shocked as he accepted the neatly wrapped gift from his daughter and with shaking hands unwrapped it. Very few things had ever rendered Lucius speechless. And never had he been so speechless and emotional in one moment. The green album was embossed with her name in silver script.

Lucius only made it two pages in the album before vision became impossible through the tears that unabashedly were falling. Cassie had put together an album of her life. Her birth, first steps, learning to ride a broom, first magic, first day of school all the way up to her current family picture.

Lucius closed the album carefully, wiping at his tears that would not stop falling. "Cassie," his bottom lip quivered uncontrolled as he tried to reign in his emotions. "Cassie, I am so very sorry –"

"No, father, please don't." Cassie interrupted, tears overcoming her as she moved to sit on the bed, hugging her father for the first time. Lucius held onto Cassie with a white knuckle grip, both their shoulders shaking as they cried together. Mourning and celebrating in the same moment.

"I always, _always_, loved you my daughter. Always." Lucius whispered into her hair as he kissed her head. Cassie, so overcome with emotion could only nod and hold him tighter.

Lucius and Cassie's embrace lasted an hour. The two sharing a private conversation that neither Draco nor Victoria could hear. Once they parted, Draco and Victoria transfigured chairs and joined the conversation. It was a miracle to Lucius. His son and daughter, together in the same room, knowing they were siblings. They laughed. They cried. They were family. For one perfect afternoon, Lucius had his family.

Lucius passed into the veil in his sleep that night. He went quietly, peacefully with a charmed locket in his grip. The locket, a gift from Draco, was charmed so only Lucius could open it. On one side it was Draco, on the other it was Cassie. It bugged Narcissa to no end that she couldn't open it, but it was comforting to Draco and Cassie that Lucius had it in his hand when he passed. And in his hand it would forever remain.


End file.
